User talk:AndreEagle17
---- Hi there, could i just ask what was wrong with my most recent edit on Mike Toreno being similar to the G-Man?WOLFNOVASTORM (talk) 15:32, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Galleries Thanks for noticing the Space Docker, it will be one I did ages ago when testing out the theory. The very last column in the table is marked yes when the photos are uploaded and the template has been aded to the page. So, as I take the photos, I may mark a yes in the view column, but won't mark the final column with a Yes until I have published them. I bulk-uploaded a heap last night but didn't get time to edit the pages, so there may be images available for the Roosevelt (either on my hard drive or already on the wiki) but I haven't done the edits yet. e.g. I just did the edits for the 3 Blazers on my lunch break. smurfy (coms) 02:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mandei mais um alerta. Por desencargo de consciência. Se ele editar mais uma vez eu bloqueio. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:47, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Sultan RS Read the talk page. smurfy (coms) 00:19, July 19, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, I feel the whole "Sultan RS in GTA V thing" needs to be removed from its page. Rockstar never planned for it to be in GTA V. It's just a regular Sultan with Sultan RS mods and slower performance. This is just confusing a whole bunch of readers. All these images we have and info could just be merged with the Sultan for less confusion. ( ) 00:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You're right. Appart that it ignores the rule of "no modded vehicles", yeah, the Sultan and the Sultan RS are, internally, different cars. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:40, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Sean I wouldn't be surprised if he came back, that's the second time he left. Leo68 (talk) 01:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: It says "30". I suppose this is the direct impact damage, no explosion included (couldn't find explosion damage but I think it is a guaranteed one-hit kill). No it's a bit redundant to have it in the page because it'd be misleading. PS: What happened with Smurfynz? 08:57, July 19, 2015 (UTC) : He left again, after getting to annoyed over a stupid arguement. He'll be back tomorrow, like he did last time. 10:39, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Looks like we're going to have to set up and admin election like back in January 2014. I'll get it sorted now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Election Because more than one Patroller has requested to be an admin, I have set up a similar scenario to the January 2014 Admin Election. I need you to answer these case questions and then send your answers to me on a wiki I will message you on. Your's and Wild's answers will then be displayed on the page when I get both of them in and the voting will begin. Good luck! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:00, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Tritagonist of Grand Theft Auto V Hey man, I wanted to ask a question, if Martin Madrazo is not the tritagonist of GTA V, then who is? Does the game even have a tritagonist? Andy Ashley (talk) 10:46, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: User Just blocked him. Was about to message Hunter when I saw your message. Sam Talk 13:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Category: Links vs Includes Category:CategoryName will add the page to the category. Adding a colon at the start (i.e Category:CategoryName) will link to the category page. Smurfynz 00:39, July 22, 2015 (UTC) GTA 1 missions The way they're listed on the table is the only type of order anyone has followed. None of the missions have to be done in a specific order but I followed the table's listing of them when I was updating the pages. Regulus11 (talk) 17:27, July 23, 2015 (UTC) GTA London Missions Page Hey. The user Regulus11 who made the GTA 1 missions pages lately is going to do the GTA London 1969 and 1961 pages too. He was wondering if you or someone else could make the GTA London missions page look similar to the GTA 1 Missions page. I'm quite busy lately so I can't do it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:17, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:34, July 23, 2015 (UTC) CJ Yep, I though Leo had agreed to change the article to "unknown" but it obviously never got done. Either way, changing from 68 to 67 is still an invalid edit. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:15, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Categorias A categoria The Lost Brotherhood tem o nome errado, em nenhum momento do jogo a gangue The Lost é chamada de "irmandade", ou eles a chamam de The Lost ou The Lost MC. Isso já foi discutido aqui há muito tempo atrás. Tanto que a página principal do The Lost MC se chamava The Lost Brotherhood, e foi renomeada por causa disso. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Admin I just saw that you became an admin. Congrats. Also Both you and Wild are promoted. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:21, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations Andre. Enjoy being an admin. :D MC (MyComputer) 10:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, Congratulations on becoming Admin! Enjoy it! :) 11:55, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Thanks. Congratulations to you too :) Best of luck in your Admin role. 14:00, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Parabéns Parabés pela promoção, cara. Você mereceu. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey bro! Congrats on your promotion! Enjoy it! ( ) 15:05, July 24, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hi Andre. Congratulations on your promotion. You fully deserve it. Sam Talk 17:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Deletes How many images do you think you have just unlicenced by removing the duplicate Template:Gtav-screenshot? Can you undelete it please. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:06, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : I didn't know it had the delete template on it but I only noticed because it was something I considered myself when I first started template cleanups when I got admin rights. But, when I looked around, I saw that it was being used (almost as often as the legit one) so thought it best to leave it in place to prevent a heap of files losing their licence. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Only 4 images were unlicensed, according to WhatLinksHere. IMO it's better to change license on these existing images and delete the template again to avoid duplicates. 23:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Rename Page Yo Andre. Could you change the "notes" in Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes to "history", please? --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Whoa. Seriously, what the hell? Now you can change it right back. They are title update NOTES. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:30, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, but it is the history of all of the patch details. I created and named the page as such and I've been meaning to have it changed ever. since : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:36, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't see how. Rockstar herself call this Title Update NOTES on their support site, and that page only serves as a big compilation of all the title updates notes released so far. It's not there to show their "history". [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:40, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Because Rockstar calls it Notes for that particular update they release. The page is to show all of the past updates released since October 3rd, 2013 to now (or for the next update), hence "history". ::::--'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:48, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Late Congrats :P Congrats on becoming an admin. Keep up the good work. Sorry for being late XD. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 21:48, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Image rename Hey Andre! Could you rename this and this please? Oh, and delete this (File:25814570809260715.png). Thanks ! :) • • 09:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Recomendações Se quer uma recomendação, aqui vai uma, qualquer jogo da série Yakuza, especialmente o 4 ou o 5. Eles são exclusivos do Playstation, e se eu não me engano, dá pra comprar eles pela PS Store. Também tem uma coletânea em HD do Yakuza 1 e 2 pro PS3. Não são exatamente jogos sandbox, mas possuem alguns elementos de mundo aberto, com várias atividades espalhadas pela cidade pra você passar o tempo. A campanha e os personagens são fantásticos em todos os jogos e tem um dos melhores sistemas de combate que eu já ví em um jogo. Lembra muito os jogos beat-n-up de arcade. É um jogo bem japonês, então espere por algumas daquelas bizarrices de jogos japoneses, especialmente durante as lutas. Achar uma cópia física de qualquer jogo da série é impossivel, porque a merda da Sega, que distribui o jogo, se recusa a lançar a série no ocidente. Daí o porque de você ter que comprar eles digitalmente. Mas vale muito a pena, cara. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:04, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *Curte jogos stealth ou cyberpunk? Se sim, também te recomendo Deus Ex Human Revolution. Esse jogo entra fácil no meu top 5 melhores jogos da geração passada. Muito foda. Procura pegar a versão Director's Cut, que já vem com todos os DLCs e vários outros bônus. Eu fui cabaço e acabei comprando o jogo duas vezes, porque não sábia que tinha uma versão "definitiva" quando comprei a versão normal. E sim, esse jogo é tão foda que me faz comprar ele duas vezes, as duas originais. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get on chat - WestsideJDM23:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Dune Buggy top speed Dune Buggy Top Speed I calculated the Dune Buggy top speed by going along a straight section of the Grand Senora freeway. I plotted a waypoint and allowed a fair distance to accelerate, I then started timing using an online stopwatch when there was 0.6 miles left which was a long straight. It took around 22-23 seconds to reach the point's location which I put on a junction to make it easy to tell when I passed the point. I then worked out the speed by dividing 0.6 (the distance) by whatever the actual time and got the speed in miles per second. I then multiplied this by 3600 to get the speed in miles per hour and the answer was somewhere between 92 and 93 but because the freeway isn't perfectly flat, I rounded it down to 90. - Daft Tiger X RE: Beta Releases I got them all from this video which is some guy who's gone through forums and game files to detail the stuff cut from the game. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:38, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Vandalismo Já cuidei do vândalo, dei logo um block infinito nele. Meu primeiro block como admin. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 21:42, July 27, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks for that. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 03:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey Andre, congrats on your sysop rights! I haven't noticed until now. 14:08, July 28, 2015‎ (UTC) :Cool suggestion; gameplay was awesome in the videos that I watched. I'll let you know if I get the game. 14:33, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Opinião Andre, pode me dizer o que você acha dessa tabela? Está muito confusa? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Valeu. Mas como o Monk falou, acho que a coloração pode ser melhorada. Sei lá, como fui eu quem criou a tabela, eu consigo interpretar ela direito, por isso queria saber a opnião de um terceiro. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:35, July 28, 2015 (UTC) TrevorPhilips1964 Isn't even trying. Not one of his image uploads comply with the policy. This is his 3rd time a staff member has had to mention it. I wouldn't be saying sorry and would have made it an official warning. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:44, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Video. Edit Summaries are there to add reason for edit, not "No, just no." comments. Instead of starting an edit war, I'll ask you here: the point of the video. What is it? Everything is already in text so no need for videos there, and if there is a need for videos about beta content there are hundreds of videos out there that are a lot better than GTASeriesVideos. 16:15, July 29, 2015 (UTC) : I disagree with you. If it was that, we wouldn't need walkthrough or "How to obtain this vehicle" videos, and there are certain content shown in the video that we are never gonna see in other media. I frankly think that you removed it as an opinion rather than removing because it was no use. AndreEagle17 16:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I can agree with walkthrough videos and I won't touch them, but the rest of the stuff really don't need videos (and once again, if they do there are better and more informative candidates). And the video is pretty much the same as all the other videos and sources out there. I've watched it and nothing there was new. And no, if I would have removed it because of opinion, I would leave no edit summary and rid of all the other videos. 16:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not all users are used to read everything. And the video shows: The so called "Buggy", Darkel's missions, the Airtrain getting destroyed, Buskers walking on the street... I never saw any of these, why do you think it's irrelevant? AndreEagle17 16:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Buggy was a vehicle found in PS2 files and restored with a mod... back in 2012 and maybe even earlier. Darkel's missions were known since forever and even R* said something about them. Destroyable Airtrain was seen in one of the trailers... before the game was released. Buskers were found years ago. All of this is on the wiki for years now, as a matter of fact. Most people would rather find what they want and read it instead of listening to some boring guy for 15 minutes to find what they are looking for. I'm all for leaving the video somewhere on the page IF other videos can be added too, though. 16:55, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::One single video is better than dozens of videos showing each beta content. AndreEagle17 16:57, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Better multiple videos than one incomplete video. 17:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::No. As I said, there's is content that we have never seen before... And what makes the video incomplete? AndreEagle17 17:08, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: All content is already written on the page. Other sites and videos knew of this content before. And, obviously, it's incomplete because it doesn't have everything. 17:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Again, check all the videos in this wiki and you'll see that all of them are content already in the articles... Whatever floats your boat. AndreEagle17 17:16, July 29, 2015 (UTC)] :::::::::::::: I was referring to the Beta Releases video. Nothing else. 17:19, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: I must say WildBrick your behavior of removing necessary videos is very selfish and unnecessary. Because you feel they must be removed doesn't mean others agree with you. When removing stuff, you need to think about others. Just saying. ( ) 17:21, July 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::::::::::::: I think it's rather uncanny that you're arguing over one video. I've watched the entire video, and I found it very interesting, I learnt everything, and only half of which was actually documented on the wiki. I think you're in the wrong here Wildbrick and you need to take a step back for a minute. • • 17:25, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::: I can back off regarding removal of the video if other videos about the beta content can be included as well. That's all. 17:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: If it's something not shown on the video, go ahead. AndreEagle17 17:29, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get on, I got some news WestsideJDMWestside JDM (talk) 23:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sig Haven't had a chance, wifi wasn't working at the new place but it's all set up now. I'll try it again when I have time. Also, it's all been happening since I left, CJ Jr. resigned?! Congratulations on your new postion. Leo68 (talk) 19:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hit enter before completing summary... Anymore is not a word in English. It is used in US English which does not belong on the Euro vehicle page (see MoS). The correct term in the context of that sentence is "any more". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Some grammr tips. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Whilst English is ever-evolving and some Americanisation is permeating "proper" English, it is the job of the grammar nazis among us to hold back the tide as long as possible. "Anymore" isn't quite as bad as my pet hates i.e. "based off (of)" but it's still lazy. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:25, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Spellcheck_EN-UK.png|UK English appropriate for a Euro vehicle as per the manual of style Spellcheck_EN-US.png|US English appropriate only for US vehicles as per the MoS T20-GTAV-SteeringWheel-TextureError.jpg Apparently, I can't move or rename the file I had recently uploaded for the T20 after having found an interesting error from the steering wheel texture. Here's the file link. 00:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, bro! 01:15, August 4, 2015 (UTC) spamming There's a guy name Chad who is spamming in the chat and we are getting mad. Can you come in chat?HITMAN280 (talk) 18:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC)HITMAN280 :Sam banned him. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 18:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC)